Distributed lighting systems typically have a central controller and have distributed/remote light fixtures connected to and controlled by the central controller, whereby the central controller receives power from a power source and receives control signals from one or more control inputs, and, in turn, provides power and control signals to the light fixtures. For example, multiple Light Emitting Diode (LED) light fixtures, which typically use a very small amount of electrical power as compared to “standard” light fixtures that use incandescent or fluorescent lamps, can be connected to central controller by low voltage wiring which provides both power and control to the LED light fixtures.
However, known control systems and techniques for controlling distributed lighting systems do not allow for configurable or programmable control schemes, or, at the very least, known systems provide very little flexibility and versatility.